Euphoria
by greydaysohmy
Summary: Based on the ficlet 'Foolish Heart'. Gwen Thomas is left nursing a broken heart after she splits up from her boyfriend of five years, Arthur. After four months of moping, her friends decide to try help her heart heal and that may involve making Arthur jealous...
1. A picture says it all

**_Title: Euphoria_**

**_Characters/Pairing: Arthur/Gwen, Arthur/Mithian (background), _****_Elena, Merlin, Morgana (and a fair few others make an appearance)_**

**_Summary: Forever until the end of time or so Gwen thought..._**

**_Based on my drabble 'Foolish Heart' written for AG_Fics Mini Challenge 5._**

**_Warnings: T rating but this may change, Un-Betaed, adult concepts and maybe a little swearing. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own nuthin' of Merlin, it all belongs to Shine and the BBC._**

**_This has been re-uploaded as I needed to make a few corrections!_**

_30 minutes till home time ..._

Guinevere Thomas looked at the clock and sighed, five o'clock wasn't coming around any faster and no amount of desk tidying was going to breach the laws of time.

_Maybe another biscuit then can't all look like Miss Perfect can we?_

Blindly she reached for the packet of Jammy Dodgers on her desk and found it empty.

_Maybe not then._

She chanced another glance at the clock.

_29 Minutes to go..._

Gwen couldn't understand why she was clock watching, it wasn't like she was looking forward to the long walk home. The nights were drawing in, there was a distinct chill in the air as summer turned into autumn. All that awaited her was an empty flat, a bottle of wine and the latest episode of Eastenders.

Her flat.

Her home.

A place she used to love, a place that was now haunted by memories.

_Candles, promises of forever love, a touch that left a trail of blistering heat on her caramel skin, tangled sheets, ecstasy, euphoria, heartbreak..._

Four months ago her world had been turned upside down, her boyfriend, Arthur, had left her. It had been been one of the most painful days, no, few months of Gwen's life.

_Four months, nine days, 16 hours and 12 minutes to be precise...not that I'm counting._

He told her that she was no longer appropriate for his lifestyle. She simply could not compete in his privileged and gilded world. As the daughter of a humble Farrier, her face did not fit.

Gwen had met Arthur when they were nineteen. She had accompanied her father on a job to shoe the horses of the Pendragon family. On that day she made firm friends with Arthur's sister, Morgana, and Arthur's best friend, Merlin. She thought Arthur, on the other hand, to be a total prat.

_He told me it was love at first sight for him._

Gradually, over the next few years, Arthur had changed for the better and they had fallen deeply in love with each other. She saw the man she knew him to be inside. Not many people had expected them to last but last they did for five years.

_23 minutes to go..._

She looked down at the open pages of the glossy magazine in front of her. The amazingly photogenic couple's smiling faces beamed out at her.

_Yes, there they are Miss Perfect and Mr Wonderful._

'Miss Perfect' was beautiful, long straight brown hair, flawless alabaster skin, big doe eyes and a figure to die for.

"My opposite" she said out loud to no one in particular.

Her finger traced his handsome face on the page, gently caressing his strong jaw. She noticed that his smile did not reach his blue eyes for they held a different emotion but she wasn't sure what. His blond hair had gotten longer and she wasn't sure but she thought he'd put on a bit of weight since... tears started to form, quickly she wiped them away. It was the nearest she had been to him in all that time.

She had heard things about him on the grapevine but she felt awkward trying to talk to anyone about it. Morgana hadn't a clue as she had taken Gwen's 'side' and had decided to disown her brother for what he done; Morgs had not spoken to him since that day. Gwen had thought that someone would have told her about this though but no-one had. Not even her own brother, Elyan.

Her eyes skimmed the article for the twentieth time, her heartbreaking with each word;

**'Arthur Pendragon and Mithian Nemeth announce their engagement!**' screamed the headline.

**'Today's the day when a million hearts broke as Arthur Pendragon, son of deceased industrialist Uther, announced his engagement to Mithian Nemeth, daughter of Lord Bran of Geldref. Their marriage will bring together two of England's most powerful families...'**

She had changed her mind, five o'clock couldn't come soon enough in her opinion. For today was the day she wanted to run home, bury herself under her duvet and hide away from everyone and everything and just cry and it was all because of him. For the fifth time that day, her eyes filled with stinging tears.

"You OK G?" a soft voice asked.

Gwen looked up to see her gloriously clumsy, messily haired blond friend holding out a tissue and looking at her with concern. Elena glanced down to the magazine on Gwen's desk, her eyes widening comically as she saw the photograph.

"Oh Gwen I'm so so sorry."

"I'm fine Len, honestly, It's fine, he's moved on.." Her voice quaked and she took a shuddering breath "I knew that he would eventually, I mean she's beautiful, rich. According to a source in the article they have so much in common and the children would be beautiful, she's perfect for him really." she said wiping her eyes.

"Liar, you're not fine and stop being so nice about it" Elena chides as she perched herself on the corner of Gwen's desk. "And stop looking at this thing!" She reached over and closed the offending magazine, her face suddenly brightens.

"God, you need major cheering up my girl. Right get some lippy on, unleash those gorgeous curls, we are going out! I'll call Freya, Sophia and urgh...Vivian, you call Morgana."

"Thanks honey but dinner, Eastenders and my bed are calling me."

"Moping is not helping you you know and definitely not while listening to the sexy Mr Blunt's 'Goodbye my Lover'. I know you too well Guinevere Thomas! " Elena chuckled "Come on we'll help you drown your sorrows. I'm sure Morgana will toast your lucky escape."

"ELENA GODWIN!"

"No excuses Gwen..." A wicked glint appeared in her navy blue eyes. "You need this...You never know you might meet a fantastically hunky guy and have the best sex ever! How long is it since you last had sex? I guarantee you that it'll make you feel better, you can regret everything in the morning, it's what I normally do!" Elena laughed.

Gwen decided that sticking her fingers in her ears and singing "La la la la I can't hear you" is her best bet.

Elena's face suddenly became serious, "You need to get over him sweetheart. You are a beautiful, sexy woman and I don't think you realise that. I haven't heard you laugh in months? Start having a life again Gwen, meet someone new, move on, he has..."

With that Elena got up and started to walk away leaving Gwen to contemplate what she just said. "I'm going to get my bag, call Morgana!" she called over her shoulder.

Gwen looked at the clock again.

_3 Minutes to go...It's going to be a long night._


	2. A hunters heart

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed Euphoria and for adding it (and me) to your alerts, I really appreciate it. **

**It has encouraged me to keep going!**

**Once again it's un-betaed (apologies for mistakes) and it all belongs to Shine & the BBC.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

_'This was a bad idea…..'_

The noise in the club was deafening, Gwens' head was beginning to hurt. Somehow they had found a secluded booth where they could talk without the need to shout and away from the lustful glances of the opposite sex.

The amount of empty glasses on their table was testament to the combined efforts of her friends to get her drunk. Vivian and Freya had disappeared into a sea of heaving bodies on the dance floor. Sophia had already left, claiming an early start in morning. This left Gwen, Elena and Morgana. The latter two discussing Gwen's love life or lack of therein.

"He's my brother and I love him," Morgana stated before downing the last of her drink, "but by god he's a total prick! I mean four months and he's engaged to her…FOUR MONTHS!" Her voice rose an octave.

"Shhhhh Morgannaaaaa" Elena slurred in warning.

"He's a complete bastard, a grade A one at that. I'm never speaking to him again!" She declared dramatically.

Gwen sat pretending to study her phone. She hadn't wanted to talk about this, she wanted to have fun. Elena had sworn to her that the topic would be off limits.

_'Obviously not.'_

She decided that now would be a good time to look at her messages, her phone had been buzzing most of the day and evening. The girls weren't paying attention to her, too lost in their drunken conversation.

_'How many?'_

There was twenty five texts and fifteen missed calls. Messages from Merlin, Percival, Lancelot, Elyan, Mary, Leon, Gwaine, Morgana (who had made the bulk of them) and a few others, all asking if she was ok. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Arthur had sent her a text. '**I'm sorry**' is all it said.

_'What the hell? I'm sorry! Is all you can say?' _She stared at her phone in dis-belief, anger bubbling up from the pit of her stomach. Thoughts of_ exactly_ where she would like to shove Arthur's phone, if she ever saw him again, were interrupted by Elena.

"You haven't spoken to him in months Morgs."

"That's besides the point Len. If I do see or talk to him in the near future, i'll make damn sure he doesn't ever father any children with her….."

Every part of her and Arthur's relationship had been dissected during the evening. She did not think she could listen to much more.

"I wonder if he's shagged her yet?" asked Elena, "I bet he has."

Gwen's head snapped up.

'_As if my heart couldn't break anymore.'_

"It's none of our business if he has Elena." Gwen said, her voice ice cold. She stood up abruptly, "I'm going to the ladies…"

As she headed off Morgana turned to Elena.

"Wayyy to go Godwin!I swear all you think about is sex."

"She'll calm down…hopefully." Elena at least had the decency to look ashamed. "Changing the subject have you come up with a plan yet?"

Morgana thought back to her meeting with Elena in the coffee shop earlier in the week….

_"We need to do something about Gwen." Elena said as she dumped herself down on the sofa nearly knocking everything on the table flying, "Is that drink for me? Thank you." _

_"Hello to you to Elena….." Morgana muttered. _

_They sat in quiet contemplation for a moment before Morgana spoke again "I can't bear to see her hurting like this. We need to help her get over Arthur, to move on."_

_"I've been thinking about since I got your call this morning. What about internet dating? Or speed dating…..we could all go!" _

_Laughing Morgana shook her head. "I could set her up on a few blind dates….I'd rather she date someone we've already vetted than some bloke off the internet . None of them are psychopaths as far as I know."_

_"I should hope not!" Elena was about to speak again when Morgana interrupted her._

_"I spoke to Merlin today." _

_Elena looked at her surprised, "Consorting with the enemy, really Morgs?" _

_"Merlin's not the enemy, he's as upset about all of this as we are. Besides it would seem that I need to keep closer tabs on my baby brother and Merlin is__the best person to ask." She emphasised the 'is' with air quotes. "He's convinced that Arthur's making a mistake." _

_"Aren't we all?" Elena responded._

_"He said that he thought that my dear uncle Agravaine is involved somehow and has been influencing Arthur. You know how much Arthur relies on him." A smirk appeared on her beautiful face. "but that's not all he said…."_

_Elena quirked an eyebrow and leant forward conspiratally, "What did he say?"_

_"That Arthur doesn't love Mithian, that he's still in love with Gwen. Apparently, Arthur's being his usual emotionally repressed self and is trying to hide his true feelings. He nearly sacked Merlin last week because Merlin said that he knew that Arthur still loved Gwen to Arthur's face." _

_"Then why marry this other woman?"_

_"It's all to do with Uther and sometimes Arthur can be just like our father," Morgana spat with a bit to much venom. "Let's just say that it's very complicated," she continued, "and quite frankly very boring. It involves a land dispute between my father and Lord Nemeth, Mithians father, it's been going on for years. From what Merlin said it would seem that Arthur thought that the best way to resolve the issue would be to marry Mithian thus uniting the Pendragons and the Nemeths. No more legal wrangles etc….the perfect solution. No one would get hurt, no one except Gwen."_

_Elena sat back a look of shock on her face._

_"So what do we do?" _

_"We need a plan…"_

'Heeeeelllloooooooooooooo, Earth to Morgana!" Elena snapped her fingers in front of Morgana's face bringing her back to the present.

Blinking she looked at Elena, "Sorry… What were you saying Elena?"

"Operation Lavender Girl, have you come up with a plan yet?"

"I'm going to set her up on a blind date, I was thinking Helios…." an evil grin spread across her face, "I'll make damn sure Arthur know's about it too. If I know my brother he'll turn lovely shade of green."

Elena smiled at the thought.

_'Good.'_

Morgana's phone's buzzed on the table, her face turning an odd shade of grey as read the text message from Merlin, "Oh no, oh no no no no no, shit this is bad!"

"What's up?"

"I asked Merlin what he was up to earlier."

"So?"

"He's replied that he's out at a club with Arthur, Mithian and the boys."

"This is bad news because?"

"They're here in 'Hunters'...in this club...here right this very second... Arthur and Mithian are here. We have to find Gwen now!"

With those words Elena suddenly felt very sober.

**A/N - To be honest, I'm not sure if I like this chapter at all as I'm not sure if it works and i'm not convinced by the dialogue, characterisation etc but hey ho. Please let me know if you spot any mistakes :) **

**Thank you for reading. **


	3. Lost and Found

**Warnings: There is a very rude word or two in this one!**

**Any mistakes are mine as it's not-betated again **

xxxxxxx

_'I need to get out of here…'_

The club was packed. Gwen tried pushing her way through the throng but it was like trying to wade through treacle; she was getting nowhere fast. The heat was beginning to get to her and she felt a bit unsteady due to the alcohol she had consumed. She stood as high as she could on her tip toes, scanning the sea of people trying to find a path through.

_"_This is ridiculous. Why can't I be taller?_" _Gwen huffed to herself in frustration.

Gwen was still annoyed with Morgana and Elena (especially Elena) but she was more annoyed at herself for letting it get to her. It had crossed her mind that Arthur might have slept with Mithian but she had pushed it out of her thoughts; hearing it voiced by someone else had made it an all to painful reality. She felt yet another strong spike of anger flare in her at the thought of…no, it wasn't anger, it was jealousy.

_'You need to move on, he has.'_' Elena's words from earlier that day echoed through her mind.

She felt her phone vibrating in her bag.

_'For pity's sake! Why can't everyone leave me alone?'_

In a desperate bid to escape from her current position of being sandwiched between two groups of people, she tried shouting to the man in front of her, _"_Excuse me!"

He couldn't hear her over the music.

_'Tapping him on shoulder might work, a pinch on the arse would be better. Who knows where it could lead?….'_

The thought of being close to someone in that way again made her shiver. It had been nearly five months since she and Arthur had last kissed let alone made love.

_'I can't continue to live like a nun anymore. Come on Gwen, what have you got to lose?' _She asked herself. '_My self respect,' _came the answer_._

A gap appeared between the people to her left. She was just about to seize the opportunity to go through it when she felt someone grab her wrist forcing her to whip round.

"Oi! What the bloody hell do you think….." Her words trailed off as she recognised the person who had grabbed her, "Morgana?"

"Gwen we need to go now."

She looked at her friend blankly, "What...why?".

"I'll tell you later but we have to go now!" There was an air of desperation about her; she let go of Gwen's wrist. "We're meeting the rest of the girls out front, Freya's grabbing our coats. Come on." Morgana turned and headed towards the exit.

Something was wrong; she had never seen Morgana so unnerved. Seeing her friend in this state was the main reason Gwen decided to follow her instead of telling her to get lost. As she walked past the Gents toilets on the way to the exit a man coming out of the door tripped, accidentally pushing her backwards. She landed on the floor with an undignified exclamation of "oof".

"Oh god, I'm sorry! Are you OK?" a male voice asked. She looked up at her assailant who proffered his hand to help her up. Gwen instantly recognised the dark hair, blue eyes, jug ears and warm grin.

"Merlin!"

"Gwen!" He pulled her in a bear hug, "You're not hurt are you?"

"No.. well, only my pride." She smiled as he finally let her go, "It's good to see you!"

"You too! Why haven't you answered my calls? I'm beginning to think you are avoiding me…do I smell or something?" He laughed.

"Oh Merlin…I'm sorry…I've been busy and…"

As she babbled Merlin's eyes swept over her, scrutinising her appearance.

_'She's lost weight…the sparkle's gone from her eyes.' _He thought sadly."It's ok Gwen, I understand….Anyway, what are you doing here? Out on the pull?" He winked and nudged her in the side.

"I'm out with the girls and yes, I believe that being on the pull is what Morganas' and Elenas' diabolical plan involved," she laughed "seriously, combined they are pure evil!"

"Oh Gwen." He snorted with laughter.

"Merlin i've got to go, Morgana's waiting for me but why don't you come round to mine for dinner in the week?" .

"I'd love to! You sure you remember my phone number?" He asked cheekily.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. I'll speak to you soon." She kissed him on the cheek and disappeared into the night.

xxxxxx

Merlin stood where Gwen had left him, lost in thought. He couldn't believe that he had just bumped into her.

_'Literally.'_

He'd missed Gwen over the last few months; life just wasn't the same without her. He missed her warmth, her caring nature, her wise words, her cooking, he missed….everything. Gwen always brought joy and laughter with her, she could light up a room with her smile.

_'Like bottled sunshine."_

Without her Arthur had become more obnoxious than usual. Mithian just did not have the same calming influence on him as Gwen did.

Merlin had tried desperately not to like Mithian but her charm and genial personality had eventually won him over; that did not mean that he wanted Arthur to marry her. On several occasions he'd even attempted sabotage her and Arthur's relationship. He was in no way a malicious person by nature and ultimately this had been the reason he'd failed. Merlin had been as shocked as everyone else when their betrothal was announced. Arthur had simply stopped confiding in him and that had hurt.

There was only one person to blame in Merlin's mind….Agravaine.

After Arthur's father had died, his uncle Agravaine had stepped in to help him run the business. Everything had been fine at first but gradually Arthur started to shut everyone out. He made several questionable decisions which nearly destroyed the company. Merlin was sure that Agravaine was behind much of it and also behind Arthur's split from Gwen and his engagement to Mithian.

"I'm assuming that you got lost on the way to the ladies toilets Merlin?" Arthurs voice broke him out of his reverie.

Merlin turned to look at his friend, "Very droll clotpole…. did you come up with that one all by yourself?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

"Hope it didn't hurt that little brain of yours to much!"

"Shut up Merlin"

Arthur's eyes narrowed as he spotted a glittering object on the floor. He crouched down to pick it up and turned it over in his hand, his body completely stilled.

_'What is it?'_

_"_Arthur?" Merlin heard Mithian call down the corridor, "Arthur, where are you?"

Arthur turned his head to look at Merlin and then back down at the object again. He seemed to be in a daze.

"There you are…. Arthur?" Mithian called again, closer this time.

Merlin took a step forward to see what had caused his friend to act like this.

_'Oh God.'_

'Arthur? Is everything ok?" asked Mithian as she came to a halt behind them.

Arthur stood up abruptly. "I'm going home" he said in a low voice as he walked past them.

Mithian looked at Merlin questioningly but he could only shrug his shoulders and feign ignorance. He knew full well what had caused Arthur to act so, for he had seen the simple diamond bracelet before.

Arthur had given it to Gwen for her birthday.

xxxxxx

**A/N: T****his chapter has been amended as on a read through I found quite a few mistakes. ****I will try not be so hasty next time and will endeavour not upload in such a tired state in future...**

**I'd also like to say another very big thank you to everyone for your reviews and alerts, you have all been so kind & lovely. Every one of them has made me smile.**

**I can't believe that the story has had 30 reviews already! Thank you everyone :)**

**Also, I hope to get Chapter 4 up as soon as I can but just to warn you, I may not be able to post the week after next as I'm on a training course. As I will be staying in a hotel and probably a bit bored in the evenings, i'll try and spend my time writing a few chapters in advance.**


	4. Love is only a feeling

**It's not betaed and there's a little bit of swearing…. **

**'**_Guinevere'_

Arthur leant against the window frame, quietly watching the dark storm clouds roll across the sky. He was so lost in his thoughts that he had lost all concept of time. At some point it had started to rain heavily. Fat droplets of water pounded relentlessly against the glass, yet Arthur failed to notice it.

His office on the 65th floor of the Camelot building had a magnificent panoramic view; the best in the city according to Merlin. On a clear day he could see most of London and beyond sprawled out before him. In times of stress he often took to standing by the window and observing the scene below, it somehow calmed him; he found no such peace today.

Three weeks had passed since he had found the bracelet that he currently held between his fingers, Guinevere's bracelet. Absentmindedly he caressed it, thinking back to all that had happened since that fateful night…..

_Dawn was about to break. _

_He had sat all night on the end of his bed staring blankly ahead. So many different emotions raged through him at that moment, so many different questions. He felt lost, totally and utterly lost. He had tried to erase Guinevere from his life. He had told himself over and over that he did not love her anymore; that he couldn't love her anymore. He knew that he had been a bastard to her and he hated himself for it. He __also knew that he had hurt her beyond all comprehension and that he would never, ever, forgive himself for what he had done._

_It had seemed like a good idea at the time. _

_The land dispute with the Nemeth's had needed to be resolved once and for all. Agravaine had taken him aside one day and had quietly suggested that the best solution would be to unite the two families. Arthur had dismissed it at first but the more he had thought about it the more it had begun to make sense. Strategic marriages had been made between the upper classes for centuries; it wouldn't be anything new. Only one thing was stopping him from going ahead…his relationship with Guinevere. So he had callously rejected her, letting his head overrule his heart._

_He hadn't expected to like Mithian so much; they really were a perfect match. She had a similar personality to him and she enjoyed many of the things he did. It helped that she was very beautiful, charming and witty. On all of their dates they had spent the majority of the time laughing; he found that he really enjoyed her company. Arthur knew that he could eventually grow to love Mithian but he also knew that he would never be__** in love **__with her. _

_She had recently started hinting to him that she wished to take their relationship to the next level. It had come as no surprise to him as he had thought about it to. So far, they had shared a few passionate kisses but no more than that. He had told her that he wanted to wait until their wedding night, to make it special. In truth he hesitated because, deep down, he knew he was not ready to take that step. Once he had slept with Mithian he would have to banish Gwen completely from his heart and he wasn't prepared to do that just yet. _

_He looked up as he heard his bedroom door open and saw Merlin walking towards him. _

_"Have you not slept Arthur?" he asked concern etched on his face, "Is there anything you need?"_

_"How can I make myself love another Merlin? Tell me that." He asked suddenly._

_"If there is…" Merlin started to respond._

_"I don't know what to do." Arthur interrupted, "I have no idea what to do." He shook his head sadly and looked directly at his friend, "What shall I do Merlin?"_

_"You must do what your heart tells you Arthur."_

_"What if I don't know what that is?"_

_Merlin smiled slightly, "I think you do." _

_The next morning Arthur broke off his engagement to Mithian._

_He felt so guilty as he stood there waiting for her to leave. She had announced that would be returning to Geldref that day. __As she walked determinedly past him towards the car, he called out to her._

_"Mithian….." _

_She stopped and turned to look at him_

_"Yes?"_

_He could see the hurt in her eyes, "forgive me?" he asked softly._

_"The time for words is over Arthur."_

_"I understand….. and it is for this reason that I give up my claim to the Winterlands."_

_She looked at him in disbelief, "You would give up your claim to these lands?"_

_"I have no desire for further legal action. I do not wish to grieve you anymore than I already have." He gently assured her._

_"Such an offer can not be entered into lightly…" her voice cracked slightly._

_"I have already drawn up the documents and have had them sent to your solicitors office for them to look at. If you agree with my terms, I will give up my claim forthwith."_

_"and if I refuse them?" _

_"It is all I can offer," he looked down at the ground for a moment, then returned her gaze "I do so most humbly." _

_Mithian stared at him intently, "Tell me, who is it that trumps a Lady?" She asked._

_He considered this question for a moment. "No one…and everyone…" he finally answered._

_"What great family is she from?_

_"None, she is the daughter of a farrier."_

_"and for her you would risk your business, your company?" she looked at him quizzically._

_"Without her they are worth nothing to me…." he said, it felt like an eternity before she spoke again._

_"I would give up all my lands to be so loved." Her face softened and a small smile graced her lips, "Farewell Arthur."_

_"Farewell Mithian…"_

_xxx_

Arthur finally tore himself away from the window.

_'Guinevere I need you….."_

He walked to his desk and pressed the intercom.

"George?"

"Yes Mr Pendragon?" George answered timidly.

"Can you get Merlin for me please? Tell him I need to speak to him urgently."

"Certainly Mr Pendragon."

"Also, could you get my sister on the phone?"

"Your sister Sir?"

"Yes George, my sister."

"Morgana Sir?"

_'Oh good grief…'_

"No the evil queen from Snow White…" He answered sarcastically. "Of course Morgana!", _'Although I do believe that they are one and the same….It's time to make amends.' _He thought. "Oh and George…"

"Yes Sir?"

"I'll need someone to help me reassemble my office please?" He asked sheepishly.

"Certainly Sir!" George answered.

Arthur knew what he needed to do and that he required help to do it. He hoped Morgana would forgive him, for it was she that could help him the most.

He had found out about Gwen's blind date from Merlin earlier that morning. The evidence of his feelings on the matter lay scattered and broken across the room. It had sent him into a blind rage, a pure blind jealous rage. He looked at the bracelet again. Only one person could calm him and he couldn't lose her.

_'I miss you Guinevere.'_

xxxxxxx

**A/N: The Camelot building is based on the Shard which is the tallest building in London. **

**I can't believe that Euphoria has had 31 reviews! Seriously, I'm really humbled. Thank you all again :) **

**Thank you for reading! **

**(PS: Special thanks to my husband for being oh so helpful and trying to write this chapter for me while I was away from the computer. His version had me crying with laughter and i've posted it to livejournal to serve him right!)**


	5. London Calling

**As aways It's not betaed and there's a little bit of swearing….**

_xxxxxx_

_10 Days earlier…._

_"Saturday, 12 noon, outside Charing Cross. He's coming up from Hastings to meet you."_

_"Okayyy, what does he look like?"_

_"Don't worry Gwen, you won't miss him."_

_"Morggggsss," Gwen whined like a petulant child, "I'm not sure about this…maybe it's too soon."_

_Morgana raised an immaculate eyebrow. "What was it you said the other day? Something about missing going on dates, being wined, dined and having fun…." She teased._

_"I know but…"_

_"No buts and definitely no backing out now Miss Thomas. Besides, he's really nice…"_

_"By your standards, yes." Gwen interjected._

_She let that comment slide and carried on regardless, "…Sexy, very comfortably well off and he's travelling quite a long way to meet you!" _

_Gwen stuck her tongue out at her._

_Morgana studied the small woman seated opposite her. Something had changed in Gwen over the last week or so. Ever since the disastrous night out to Hunters she had seemed more like the 'old' Gwen, stronger, more determined. She had been surprised when Gwen had agreed to going on a blind date. It was as if something had snapped within, like Gwen couldn't be broken anymore. She knew it was a facade._

_She hadn't told her the real reason why they had left the club early that night. She'd blamed Elena, telling Gwen that a fight had almost broken out when Elena had vomited over another girls' shoes. It wasn't technically a lie as that incident had happened a few days previously._

_Morgana leant forward and took Gwens hand in her own, her manner suddenly serious. "Answer me honestly Gwen….Are you sure you're OK?"_

_Green eyes met brown as she tried to find the kink in Gwen's armour._

_"I'm…." _

_"Tell me the truth," She said softly._

_Gwen sighed in resignation. "I miss him Morgs," she answered quietly, her voice almost inaudible, "but i've finally realised that I'm wasting my time pining for him. He's had nearly five months to….." Tears started to form in her eyes, "He's just not coming back is he?" _

_Morgana squeezed her hand in an effort to comfort her._

_"Did I tell you he sent me a text telling me he was sorry?" Gwen continued._

_"Did he?" Morgana asked in surprise. 'Arthur what are you playing at?' she thought. "Look Gwen, honey, you don't have to go on this date if you're not ready. I just thought it would cheer you up…."_

_Gwen let go of Morgana's hand and rummaged around in her handbag. She pulled out a piece of paper and offered it to Morgana for her to take._

_"I also received this…please read it."_

_From the deep creases in the folds of the paper, it was obvious that Gwen had read the note over and over. Carefully Morgana opened it; her jaw dropped as she read the contents._

**They've split up because he still loves you.** _Is all it said._

_She did not recognise the handwriting. "How did you get this? When did you get this?"_

_"A couple of days ago. It was posted through my letter box." Gwen answered as Morgana studied it. "If it's true Morgs, why isn't he here? Why hasn't he contacted me?… well apart from one lousy text. Why hasn't he told me himself" The earlier tears threatening to spill._

_"I don't know sweetheart….I really don't know." She folder up the paper and handed it back to Gwen. "What are you going to do about it?"_

_"Nothing." Gwen said simply. "If he really loved me, like it says, then he'd be here. I think that it's time for me to move on." She wiped her eyes and smiled brightly at Morgana. "So changing the subject...tell me more about Helios….."_

xxxxxxxxx

Gwen had had a very enjoyable date; Helios had been engaging, attractive and incredibly charismatic. They had visited the National Gallery, had gone on the London Eye and had strolled along the Thames arm in arm. He'd also treated her to a fabulous lunch. They had not stopped talking all day; she had been surprised as to how much she liked him. When he invited her down to his home town to spend the day at the seaside, she had readily agreed.

She had not thought of Arthur once during that day.

On the Sunday Merlin had come over for dinner and she spent a happy few hours catching up with him. Gwen told him all about her date with Helios and that they planned to meet again.

The following day Gwen went into work with a spring in her step. She was the happiest she had been in months and it felt good. When she arrived at her desk, the first thing she noticed was the latest copy of 'Fire' magazine with a Post It note from Elena attached.

_'Turn to page 32._

_It's very VERY interesting!_

_E xxxxx'_

Gwen flicked through the pages until she found the one Elena had highlighted; her hand automatically covered her mouth to hide a gasp of astonishment. For on the pages in front of her was a photograph of Arthur and Mithian, each on one side of a broken heart. The bold headline announced;

**IT'S OVER!**

She read the first few lines,

**'The engagement of Arthur Pendragon and Mithian Nemeth is reported to have ended already. No official announcement has been made at this time. According to a source close to the former couple…..'**

She thought back to the mysterious note, somebody had been been telling her the truth...

_'Arthur still loves me?'_

xxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Slightly shorter chapter this time, it's more of a filler really.**

**I wanted to get this posted today, so I've written it quite quickly and it's a bit rushed. Apologies for any mistakes or if it doesn't make sense!**

**Bad news first….I will be away all next week on a training course so won't be able to post for a little while.**

**The good news is i've started Chapter 6 already. Arthur and Gwen will meet very very soon...**

**I've also planned out the sequel, It's called The Bump and is based on Just keep Digging :)**

**Thank you all again for your review and alerts, They really make my day! I hope to get round to writing to thank you all individually at some point! **


	6. O brother where art thou?

**It's not betaed and it all belongs to Shine and the BBC!  
**

_'I can't believe that I've agreed to this.' _Morgana thought as she entered the anonymous café. Her eyes scanned the crowded room searching for the familiar head of blond hair. Eventually she spotted him sat in the corner, his shoulders hunched over as he nursed his drink; he was wearing the ridiculous baseball cap she had bought him for his sixteenth birthday. Taking a deep breath she walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned sharply to look at her.

"Morgana." He stood up and hugged her tightly.

"Arthur."

She pulled out of his grasp and took seats opposite him.

"How have you been?" He asked her in earnest.

"Fine ,fine." Morgana waved her hand dismissively, her sharp-eyed gaze assessing the brother who she had not seen for months. She noticed the dark purple rings under his eyes and the five o'clock shadow where he had not bothered to shave. He looked liked he had lost some weight; he looked tired. "You do know I got you that hat for comedy value? I'm assuming that you are wearing it as you wanted to avoid the press?"

"No flies on you eh Miss Marple?" His lips almost twisted in a grin before his face grew solemn once more, "I'm surprised you came...I appreciate it."

"I nearly didn't." She said bluntly, "So for what do I owe this great honour brother dearest?"

"The lack of your cracking wit and heavy sarcasm in my life was too much to bear,I couldn't stand it any more." A smile threatened to form on Morgana's face but she managed to quickly suppress it. Arthur looked down at his hands, absently playing with the silver ring that adorned his thumb. "I wanted to say i'm truly sorry for... for everything." He said quietly.

"You've been a complete prat." She responded airily.

"I know Morgana."

"A total and..." She leant over and hit him on the arm, "utter, selfish idiot...prick...tool,...dickhead..." She kept slapping him on the arm, each hit emphasising the insult.

"Oowwwww I know Morgs...for Christ's sake stop hitting me!" He pouted as he rubbed the affected area.

"And you look awful!"

"Thanks!"

"It's not me that you need to apologise to.."

"I know..."

"A bunch of flowers and a cuddly toy will not cut it and If I were you I would do something pretty damn quick..."

"What do you mean by that?" His eyes had a fire in them that Morgana had never seen before, his face thunderous.

"Gwen's an attractive woman, baby brother. _Very _attractive, kind, caring and smart ...need I go on? Someone is going to realise that and boom, game over for you buddy. Thank God Lancelot didn't go sniffing around as soon as you dumped her..."

Arthurs hands clenched into fists; his nostrils flared, his eyes were hard. A vein in his head pulsed visibly.

"I made a mistake OK...a stupid, stupid mistake!" She could see that he was barely containing his emotions. Without warning he slammed his fists on the table then put his head in his hands. The café became silent as everyone turned to look at him.

"Oh Arthur"_, _She took his hand in hers and stroked his fingers in a soothing gesture. "It's OK everyone," She said to the room in general,"he's just a little be stressed."

"I made a mistake..." He repeated almost in a whisper, he looked up at her with pleading tear-filled eyes, "If you want me to beg I will...I'll do anything. Please help me morgana...help me get Gwen back..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gwen lay back on her bed surrounded by soft, plump pillows in varying shades of lilac. She wound her long, dark curls around her fingers, giggling as she listened to Merlin on the other end of the line recounting his day.

"Merlin, George couldn't have been that bad...Oh...in the cupboard? Doing what?"

There was a pause as she waited for Merlins answer.

"George?...REALLY?" Gwen exclaimed "I bet Arthur pitched a fit when he found out!" She laughed at Merlins' answer, "Don't call him Princess Pouty, Merlin!"

It was slowly becoming less and less painful for her to talk about him now. She no longer felt the harsh stab of pain that she had felt during the first few months after their split. Everyday it became easier.

"He did? and he took it out on you. You poor baby!...What?...I am being sympathetic!..." She laughed again, "What did Gwaine say?...language Merlin!"

Gwen had missed her conversations with Merlin over the last five months; she had missed his friendship.

"This Friday, I took the day off...I'm getting the 9 o'clock train, it should get me there for eleven." She listened to his response, "Helios is meeting me at the train station..."

Gwen sighed as Merlin started doing his big brother act. '_You're as bad as Elyan'_ she thought.

"It's only a second date... NO I am not going to 'jump' into bed with him!" Gwen was rapidly becoming annoyed, "I'm seeing how it goes...Yes, Morgana has set me up on another blind date...she said something about keeping my options open." Her annoyance dissipated as she laughed at Merlin's joke. "Next week...Thursday."

She jumped as she heard someone ring on her door bell.

"Look, i've got to go Morgana's here …...Pizza and a chick flick."

The doorbell rang again.

"Alright, alright, I coming!" She shouted, "Oops, Sorry Merlin! OK...See you soon...bye"

Gwen padded to the front door, glad that she was wearing her comfy bunny slippers.

"God, you are so impatient!" She said as she pulled the door open.

The smile rapidly dropped from her face as she was confronted with her past. Time seemed to slow down and her chest suddenly felt tight, her breathing shallow.

Her visitor's deep blue eyes dilated with lust at the sight of her.

"Guinevere."

"Arthur...what are you doing here?"

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update and the shortness of the chapter. I'm not happy with it but I couldn't delay anymore. The course was really good fun but I didn't get a chance to type anything! I'm also using my netbook to type this which has slowed everything down... You have all been fabulous again with your reviews and alerts. I'm sorry that this one is a bit disappointing. **


	7. lust and fury

"Arthur….what are you doing here?" She could feel her heart pounding and her face flushing as her treacherous body reacted to his presence.

'_Oh God, I'm wearing my bunny slippers!'_

Arthur gazed down at her with a contrite smile on his face, "I wanted to see you Guinevere," he said simply.

"It's been months Arthur, why now?"

_'and you turn up typically when I'm wearing my bunny slippers!..' _She added silently.

"I've missed you."

"You missed me?

"I missed you, " he repeated, his blue eyes blazing with an unnamed emotion.

Gwen stood there stunned and confused, '_he missed me? but he broke my heart'. _She had spent months longing for him, desiring him and now he was here. Yet, she could feel the palpable electricity flowing between them as it always had.

_"_I want to talk to you about us about our future. Please can I come in Guinevere?"

He stepped forward, gently raising his hand to stroke the side of her face; she leant into his touch, closing her eyes as as she did so.

"Arthur" Gwen whimpered, completely under his spell. She had missed him, she had missed him oh so much and at that precise moment she wanted him

"Please Gwen." He bent his head down and with a delicious sweetness pressed his lips to hers. A fire swept through her as the kiss deepened and her hands ran through his hair, he was intoxicating…

"I never loved Mithian," he breathed.

'_Mithian? Bloody Mithian!' _The spell was suddenly broken. It felt like cold water had been thrown over her at the mention of her rivals name. _'Wait! What am I doing?…Don't get sucked in, he left you for her….' _

Gwen pulled back abruptly pushing him away, "Stop!". A confused pair of deep blue eyes met furiously angry brown ones.

"What the HELL are you doing Arthur? I don't see you in months, MONTHS and the first thing you try to do is seduce me?" She seethed, an anger like she had never felt before surging through her. "Desperate, are we? Can't get any now is that it? "

Arthur rubbed his hands over his face, _"_God..Gwen no…of course not…I.."

She didn't didn't give him a chance to explain, her blind fury making sure of that, "I loved you Arthur...with all my heart and soul and what did you do? You dumped me for somebody else! I saw your pictures with her in the magazines, it broke my heart. All I ever wanted was for you to love me and to be your wife and you couldn't give me that…" She felt the tears start to form, "I've cried for you every night for months but I won't cry anymore. Get out. Get out now! I never want to see you again."

"Guinevere please…. I made a mistake a stupid stupid mistake. I love…"

"Goodbye Arthur," She said coldly as she slammed the door in his face.

The tears finally started to fall as she slowly slid down the door to the floor.

**A/N: I am so so sorry for the VERY late, very short update! I've had writers block so i've written this to try and get the story back on track. Plus I was celebrating my birthday, my new job has taken up a lot of my time and got caught up reading a certain trilogy….so if this starts going a bit 50 shades let me know! *bites lip* oh my! **

**Wasn't the Olympic opening ceremony awesome! I was a very proud brit that day :) Go Bradley Wiggins and Team GB!**

**Thank you all again for your lovely reviews and story alerts! You are fabulous my darlings mwah! xxxxx**


	8. The really difficult eighth chapter

"Arthur"

He felt himself being shaken awake with surprising force.

"Arthur"

He wanted to continue with his dream. A dream where _Guinevere was walking towards him in a beautiful cream dress and lilac flowers in her hair; where Merlin stood next to him with two rings in his hand grinning like an idiot and Morgana sat in a chair sobbing with joy. _

"Arthur Pendragon wake up!"

The voice and the shaking became more insistent but he paid it no heed._ As Guinevere steadily got closer to him he saw that she was bare foot, had a noticeable baby bump, she was smiling, she was happy. _

"Arthur!….Oh, for the love of God!"

_He had reached out for her and took her hands in his, looking deep into her Onyx eyes "I love you Guinevere, only you….."_

_He took his left hand and gently caressed the bump. The vicar, who for some strange reason in Arthur's mind looked exactly like Geoffrey Monmouth from accounts, started to speak._

_"We are gathered here today to witness the union between Arthur Pendragon and Guinevere Thomas in holy matrimony…"_

_"_YOU REALLY NEED TO WAKE UP NOW ARTHUR! Jesus, how much did you drink last night?"

"Are you sure he's still alive?" Came a second, feminine voice.

"Yeeeesss, just about…i'm surprised he still is after how much he drank…."

Arthur began to stir, mumbling incoherently.

_'Where am I? Why does my head hurt so much?…'_

"He won't be much longer after the stunt he pulled last night."

_'Oh God Morgana's here. What did I do?'_

"Call that a drink? That's nothing. Hey, why don't you video him like this and stick on YouTube?" A third voice chimed in.

"As much as he deserves to suffer, the answer's no Gwaine."

_'Great Gwaine's here too. Hoo-Fukin-ray'_

"So how was Gwen? Was she alright?"

"Not now Percival."

_'Fantastic. Seems like the whole scooby gang's here…Oh God my head….wait Gwen…' _

"Guinevere…." Arthur groaned "Eurgghh, bright light….bright light." He sat up clutching his head in his hands.

"Annnnd welcome back to the land of the living Pendragon. Here take these"

"My head. It hurts so much….." Arthur tried to focus whilst batting Merlins open hand away, "unnghhhh."

"Good! I hope it explodes, it's the least of what you deserve." Morgana paused for breath before launching into (as Merlin liked to call it) Hulk Smash Morgs…. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

_'What did I do?' _An image of Gwen in her cute bunny slippers that her dad had bought her the Christmas before he died, of a kissing her, of her rejection flitted through Arthurs mind. _'Oh no…' _

"I didn't _**do**_ anything Morgana. I just wanted to explain, to tell Gwen how sorry I am, to tell her that I love her…"

"Well you bloody well ballesed that one up! She never wants to see you again. I told you to wait, why didn't you listen to me? Your little stunt has ruined everything….She thinks that you only went to her because you were desperate, that she's your rebound girl."

"What? No no no. Why would she think that?"

"Hmmm let me….. Do these names ring a bell? Elaine Astolat, Evelyn Sumersbee, Sara Trevelyn-West, Katherine Grey. Remember them? Remember how you were so _'heartbroken' _after you had split from each of them? How Gwen consoled you after each break-up?"

A feeling of dread started to form in the pit of his stomach.

"I've spent the whole night consoling her Arthur. Did you ever stop to think how Gwen felt at the time? How she couldn't compete with them? Which is utter nonsense by the way. That she was just _there _until the next one came along."

Morgana shuddered as she thought back to last nights conversation.

_'He only wants me when he's lonely. I'm always just there…dependable old Gwen. All his other girlfriends…. he came to me each time it ended._"

"Morgs, you know that wasn't true. She has and never will be the rebound girl to me…. you of all people know how I felt then…how I feel about her now."

"Well you better show her then and it better be something fecking spectacular!"

**A/N: Once again..really sorry for the late and rather lame update. I'm still suffering from writers block and quite honestly not sure where this story is going anymore and I'm in the middle of buying a house so my mind is elsewhere at the moment! **


	9. STORY UPDATE

To all my lovely readers out there...

This is just a quick note to apologise for not updating for the month or two.

I must admit that I have completely lost my muse for this story but I hope to get it back on track soon.

(Once I've finished my Fifty Shades of Grey Story...Yes, I have been dabbling in another fan fiction community smacks wrists!)

My hubby and I have just brought our first house and are moving within the next couple of weeks, so my time is being taken up between work and trying to move

I'm glad that you have enjoyed Euphoria and thank you all for your patience.

I hope to update as soon as I can.

Greydaysohmy

(formerly Little Miss Demeanour)

xxx


End file.
